


Blue babe under the rain

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a little bit fluff, Lance missed the rain, Post-Season/Series 07, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: «Ma gli puoi far fare tutto quello che vuoi solo pensandolo?»Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia.«È così strano?»Di nuovo, Lance prese a dondolarsi, non riuscendo proprio a starsene fermo.«Se posso credere a dei giganteschi robo-leoni senzienti, una mano in stile Addams è quasi un cliché. Senza offesa!»Ma Shiro non riuscì a mascherare il risolino, scuotendo la testa.«Ehi, vogliamo finire qui?» brontolò Keith, guardandoli entrambi storto.[Post S7]





	Blue babe under the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blue babe under the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243106) by [EneriMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess)



> Grazie a OdeToJoy per il titolo, io sono una frana.  
> Che dire, la S7 mi ha lasciato addosso un sacco di strascichi e il bisogno di sfogarli. Soprattutto con questi tre che rimangono il mio trio preferito, anche se ormai non hanno quasi più interazioni sob. Ma è il bello di poter scrivere fyccine e farsi pat-pat sulla spalla da sola (super sob!).  
> Lance è finalmente tornato sulla Terra, ma non era come gli era mancata dai discorsi che faceva con Coran nella S1. E non ha avuto neanche una goccia di pioggia a dargli il bentornato... e quindi ho sentito il bisogno di dargli una gioia.

****«Lance, _per favore_ , non dondolarti.»

«Signorsì Capitano!»

Ma non sembrò dare retta a Shiro quando con le gambe si diede una spinta dalla paratia per raggiungere l’altro versante dell’hangar interno della Atlas, invece che usare il corrimano di sicurezza e fare il giro lungo. Nella traversata urtò volontariamente Keith, anche lui imbragato e a penzoloni nel vuoto, intento a calibrare uno dei pannelli secondo le istruzioni di Hunk.   

« _Lance!_ »

Keith mirò a dargli uno spintone, ma il paladino blu lo evitò con un altro balzo e una risata che echeggiò nell’ambiente immenso.

«Ops! Fai cilecca, _team leader_?»

«Lance, se ti-»

« _Ragazzi_.»

Non fu solo una ripresa a voce quella di Shiro, anche se era a terra a più di una decina di metri da loro. Il suo nuovo braccio volò tra i due, poggiandosi sul petto di Keith con decisione e impedendogli di mettere la mani addosso a Lance.

Quest’ultimo, dopo una boccaccia plateale al suo rivale, non si fece problemi a capovolgersi verso il basso sfruttando l’imbragatura e imitando vagamente Spiderman. Braccia incrociate ed espressione meditativa, si interessò alla protesi bianca invece che al lavoro da fare per sistemare la Atlas.

«Ma gli puoi far fare _tutto_ quello che vuoi solo pensandolo?»

Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia.

«È così strano?»

Di nuovo, Lance prese a dondolarsi, non riuscendo proprio a starsene fermo.

«Se posso credere a dei giganteschi robo-leoni senzienti, una mano in stile Addams è quasi un cliché. Senza offesa!»

Ma Shiro non riuscì a mascherare il risolino, scuotendo la testa.

« _Ehi_ , vogliamo finire qui?» brontolò Keith, guardandoli entrambi storto.

«Quanto sei noioso» e nel dirlo Lance tornò agilmente in posizione, afferrando dalla cintura degli attrezzi un cacciavite.

Battibeccarono per poco, prima che Lance gli piazzasse la mano sulla bocca rizzando la testa e un orecchio.

«Avete sentito?!»

« _Mmhhppffh… -che diavolo!?_ » ringhiò Keith esasperato, stringendo il polso del compagno con più di un chiaro intento omicida.

Shiro, perso a leggere alcuni dati da una schermata olografica, alzò la testa verso di loro, interrogativo.

Lance fremette e sorrise, e un attimo dopo si svincolò dalla presa di Keith. Facendo prendere un infarto agli altri due, allentò il moschettone di sicurezza scendendo a una velocità molto poco controllata verso terra e rallentando con uno strattone solo sul finire.

In pochi secondi si liberò delle corde e fu fuori dall’hangar, con Shiro alle calcagna e un Keith che, frustrato, lasciò perdere il lavoro per inseguirli.

  
  


Lance non si preoccupò di urtare varie e più persone nei corridoi della Garrison. Continuò a correre, a urlare euforico «Permesso!» mentre si districava dalla tuta da lavoro, abbassando la zip davanti, facendo scivolare le braccia fuori dalle maniche e annodando queste ultime in vita, rimanendo solo con una canottiera blu.

« _McClain!_ »

Ad abbaiargli dietro fu Iverson, quando Lance gli sfrecciò a un soffio di distanza, ridacchiante, e fece ammenda dall’avergli fatto volare di mano un rapporto levando due dita a mo’ di scusa.

«Scusi Comandante! Ma lo ha sentito?!»

Non si fermò per ascoltare la risposta, o per vedere Shiro arrivare e raccogliere quello che lui aveva fatto cadere.

Giunto davanti a uno degli ingressi a doppio battente dell’Accademia in ricostruzione, Lance spalancò le porte e si gettò letteralmente in ginocchio a terra.

« _Santi numi!_ Shirogane, che gli prende?! Fuori sta-»

«… piovendo» concluse il capitano della Atlas.

Insieme al resto delle persone presenti, rimaste allibite dal comportamento del paladino blu, Shiro non poté fare a meno di sorridere osservando Lance a braccia spalancate mentre le gocce d’acqua gli battevano sul viso rivolto verso il cielo. Infondeva l’idea totalizzante di essere immerso nel proprio elemento ed essere _felice_ senza bisogno di parole o gesti. Si mise anche a ridere da solo, blaterando qualcosa in spagnolo.

Keith, arrivato al fianco di Shiro, sbuffò uno « _Stupido_ », ma già dimentico del bisticcio infantile nell’hangar.

Un altro tuono, simile a quello che aveva attirato Lance, rumoreggiò sulle loro teste mentre una folata d’aria fresca spazzava l’ingresso, cogliendo impreparato chi era abituato al caldo del deserto.

«Io non lo vado a recuperare» sentenziò Keith a braccia conserte.

«Sei tu, adesso, il suo _team leader_ » osservò Shiro dandogli una spallata goliardica con un sorriso fin troppo contagiato dalla situazione.

«E sei tu quello con la _mano degli Addams_ e il controllo “psichico”.»

«La mia _mano psichica_ sfida la tua a morra cinese.»

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere con leggerezza, una leggerezza così improbabile, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, da risultare ancora più piacevole da sentire nel petto.

  
  


« _Etchù._ »

Lance ghignò, smettendo di sfregarsi l’asciugamano sulla testa fradicia.

«Per due gocce di pioggia ti sei già preso il raffreddore? Sei fragilino, Keithy.»

«Ma stai zi- _etchù_.»

Lance rise apertamente e Shiro dovette schiarirsi la voce per non fare altrettanto, arrivando con due tazze di caffè.       

Con l’asciugamano intorno al collo, i capelli più asciutti ma ancora la canottiera e la tuta da lavoro zuppe d’acqua, Lance, mani sui fianchi, si erse in tutta la sua altezza - anche se forse ora Keith poteva vantare quel paio di centimetri in più che una volta erano stati del paladino blu.

«Si dice che gli stupidi non si ammalino, forse non è così male essere me dopotutto.»

« _Stu-_ » ma Keith fu troncato sul nascere dall’asciugamano che Shiro gli lasciò cadere sulla testa.

  
  
  
  
  
_Lance: I miss rain and splashing in puddles._   
_Coran: Rain?_   
Lance: Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky.   
[Voltron S1E04]


End file.
